talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Katty
A member of Iris Elf. As time goes by, she feels not really built as a team member. She loves soundwave of clashes, trying to learn magic of explosion. She's not good at thinking calmly, and loves to solve all problems by explosion. People see her as the trouble maker in the village, and after Leefa becomes the supervisor of her, she was tuned down to a degree. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken +10) Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Full Blast * Title Attribute: Increase crit rate of fire type characters in the party by 5% Story of Resonance Eruption Magic Rainbow Crystal Spirit When talking about Katty, this Spirit Mage is known to many as a walking disaster machine. Studying eruption magic all day, she acted alone, often stirring up trouble. But Katty originally didn’t like spirit magic, and her friends are all friends through chance. I wanna be an eruption master! Katty used to hate spirit magic. But once when she unwittingly ran into the library, Katty read a story about the legend of a spirit mage. It was this story that completely changed Katty’s opinion of spirit magic. She decided to become a "Great Mage". Even if she was well rested, as long as it was a lesson of spirit magic she’d fall asleep in no time. "Spirit magic is the most boring thing in the world, even more boring than counting sheep before bed. " This is the way Katty spoke of spirit magic lesson, a lesson that she skipped earlier today. She originally planned to secretly watch Rainbow Crystal Village’s soldier garrison training, but after skipping her lesson she ran into a patrolling teacher and had no choice but hid in the library. Having never stepping foot in the library before, Katty didn't know where any other exits were, and that teacher was watching the front door. Being stuck in the library, Katty found a book called "Deadly Spirit Magic". As someone without the slightest interest in spirit magic, Katty originally wasn’t interested but the enchanting and awesome looking magic on the front cover made Katty unable to stop herself from picking it up. The book told the story of a Great Mage who was good at casting eruption spirit magic and how he used his powerful magic to cross the world making all sorts of powerful forces submit to him. Whether it was the prehistoric dragons, the titans of the rapture, or the mage king, they were all defeated in an instant by the thunderous sound and the blast wave of the invulnerable Great Mage’s "Chaos Dusk" eruption spirit magic. Without realizing it, Katty, who normally couldn't sit quietly for more than 20 minutes had already been completely absorbed into the story. "Spirit magic is the most powerful thing in the world, you see this, this is spirit magic’s power, it’s my power! " Whenever the eruption spirit magic "Chaos Dusk" swallowed the enemies in a wave of heat and noise, the Mage would always smile contently. Katty read the whole book in one sitting within the library. When she came to her sense, it was already dusk outside. The great beam of dusk shined down on Katty, her mind was still stirring with the legendary power of the Great Mage, and dusk--the amazingly destructive "Chaos Dusk". After that day, Katty seemed to completely change. This problem student who had caused so many headaches started appearing in the classroom of her own accord, listening to every magic lesson intently. But she also seemed to have not changed a bit. She would still go off wandering when people weren’t paying attention, and she was still causing trouble to no end. People started guessing the reason for Katty’s change, but Katty was still on her own way of finding that perfect spirit magic she desired. People asked Katty why she suddenly took an interest in spirit magic, she replied: "Because spirit magic is the world's most powerful, most interesting force. I, the future Great Mage Katty will control this power to create the most powerful eruption spirit magic! " Two odds encounter In order to learn more about eruption spirit magic, Katty went in search of a mage who learns forbidden magics. After making a scene, Katty finally found the mage, but the mage was nothing like she expected. "Only studying and studying will never allow me to create the greatest eruption spirit magic! " Katty planned to find someone else who could help and use this opportunity to improve her own magic. Katty found someone else from her village in no time, the ‘Crystal Princess’, Chris. Allegedly, Chris was an extremely talented spirit magic Mage, and never showed her face in public. She stayed at home practicing forbidden magic. After following the address, Katty arrived at a ramshackle house covered in dust. Katy knocked on the front door, but the common wooden door had been protected by layers of magic enchantments. As a forbidden spirit magic Mage, she took care in protecting her privacy. As this was the case, Katty started chanting, aiming at the door she cast an eruption enchantment. Following a great boom, the door was blown open. Katy excitedly walked into the house and discovered a trap door to the basement. The gory and bloody sacrificial items that she expected to see weren't there, and instead the basement was filled with crystal statues. At the end of the line of statues was the owner of the house, Chris. "Crystal Princess, you have the knowledge of forbidden magic, will you be able to take me, the Great Mage of "Devastation Pyroblast" as your apprentice? " Katty noticed the crystal knife in Chris’ hand, and the two crystal statues next to her. "These statues are beautiful... which artist sculpted them, huh, unless... did you make these?" Before she could even answer Katty excitedly rushed over and grabbed Chris by the hand. Chris struggled, taken by surprise, but Katty brought Chris closer and closer to her. "Eruption magic is an art, artists should help each other out, don’t you think? I’m sure you’re able to help me out aren’t you? Are you able to help me change my eruption spirit magic?" Katty couldn't help pleading Chris for help, and Chris reluctantly accepted this odd request, completely forgetting about the door that Katty blasted on her way in. Katty would then often go to Chris to modify her spirit magic. At first Chris was completely cold to her, but over time she stopped resisting this silly girl and her explosions. Katty also started to understand that Chris wasn’t the rumored forbidden magic-researching Mage like she thought, but was just a squatter who liked sculpting. The eruption spirit magic’s progress was slow as ever, but Katty didn’t think was a bad thing. Even the invincible mage himself had companions, and Chris was her first "Companion". The residents of Rainbow Crystal Village were really puzzled: How did these two oddballs with nothing in common at all become friends? Category:Characters